


Wolfie Told Me to Tell You to Frag Off.

by RapidfireEcho



Category: Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Rescue Bots, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, The 4th wall might get broken once or twice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RapidfireEcho/pseuds/RapidfireEcho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Airwolf has never been one to be respectful. Unless you're Ripplefang, and to a somewhat lesser extent Optimus Prime. And as a mercenary she's met too many bots, many of which she has been paid to terminate. After the crash of the Alchemor, she has decided not to ever again take a kill mission. Except the personal one. That she has given, to herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Video Games+Music+Comic Books+Energon=Life

I stretch my sore, stiff limbs.

Primus, someone is going to die. Recharging on a bumpy bed of rocks, especially in bot mode with my wings scraping against wall, is almost worse than being trapped in that fragging stasis pod! I hate my life sometimes. I groan and trudge to the entrance of my cave, the sun streaming in and making my frame look like it's aflame, the exact effect I was going for when I got these flame tattoos over my black and army green plating.

My wolf tail lifted gently and my audials atop my head twitch intermittently as I step out and break into a run. The forest trees whoosh by me as I, not more than a fiery blurr, speed my way closer to the nearest city. Jumping rocks, fallen trees, and trying to avoid crashing into things, I transform into beast mode mid-stride, spread my wings and soar over a cliff before turning in a wide arc, halfway through which I quickly pull in my feathery wings and corkscrew down. I transform and land with a _thud_.

My gold "blue ringed" optics scan the area before I transform into my SR-71 Blackbird v-mode and deploy my landing gear and set down on the soft grass. My holoform activates. Army green loose-fitting tee with flame patterns starting at the bottom, black pants, boots that match the shirt, long black hair, a faux fur wolf tail attached to the belt, and a wolf ear headband.

I transfer my consciousness to my holoform, then get my backpack with Earth money in one of its giant pockets on one side and handheld game consoles on the other side, video games and music in the main pouch from my sub-space. It's almost as though I'm dreaming. I pull my music player out of the bag and put in the earbuds before turning on the music full-blast. Those Nights by Skillet. I pocket the player, zip the bag closed, swing it over my shoulder, and off to buy comic books, more music, video games, and to participate in a massive MMORPG tournament in a video game store. 


	2. THE TOURNAMENT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Wolfie at a game store beating the living slag out of all who oppose her in the video game. Oh, Russell's there too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General POV from here on out unless specifically stated otherwise.

The game store was abuzz. Rumor had it that the girl who was showing her skill was a master hacker, other rumors said she was just cheating, but some people were saying she was just that good. The game store owner and management were watching her every move.

She wasn't cheating. But she was handing those who were their hides on silver platters.

A smirk graced her face, some swore that her faux wolf tail wagged ever-so-slightly when she was winning a fight. A young brown-haired boy in a teal jacket entered the store, and looked at the screen on which the battle was taking place.

"Whoa," he said, "Who is  _she?_ " 

"People call her Wolfie. You can see why," the guy behind the counter said, a smirk on his face. She loved video games, people would flock to the store to watch her play, thus attracting customers to the store who hoped to one day be able to at  _least_ try to beat her and have a chance.

A chorus of voices and cheers and shouts erupted louder than before as she beat the final competitor. She stood up and took a bow. The people chanted her nickname as though she had just won an NBA game all on her own.

"Alright, alright," she began, her face sporting a triumphant smirk, "I have to go now, so-" a chorus of upset and disappointed sounds inrurrupted her "-Relax, relax, I'll be back tomorrow, like the usual. I have music and movies to go buy, and then I'm watching Hellboy at home  _alone._ Got it? Good. Now see ya tomorrow, Marshmallows!"

While saying this, she had been forcing her way towards the door, and as she practically screamed "See ya tomorrow, Marshmallows!" She threw open the door and bolted out of it, her backpack bouncing against her back as she ran. She stopped halfway down the street and put in earbuds as she turned on "Freakshow" by Skillet at full-blast and pocketed the player before resuming her mad dash to the music store.

* * *

Strongarm looked around, "Strongarm to Fix-it, nothing to report. Looks like your Decepticon signal was a-" She cut herself off mid-sentence.

In the clearing in front of her was a jet, landed, covered in decals of flames upon black and army green plating, and the pitch black wings each proudly decorated in opposing insignias. The one on the jet's left wing was a green Autobot insignia, and on the other wing flared a matching Decepticon one. She was frozen. She was too startled to respond to the minicon beginning to panic as he tried to get her attention.

She was about to answer when she heard a rustling from the trees and foliage. Strongarm quickly ducked away behind a thick tree and answered the panicky minicon, quietly, and asked him who she was looking at. But as the femme had hidden, a small human strutted up to the.....  _Autocon? Deceptibot?_ She mused..... and the girl dropped her backpack on the ground. The girl looked suspiciously like the jet, her clothes matched it's color scheme almost perfectly. The girl vanished. The flame-decaled jet transformed into a fairly tall seeker, except, she had the tail, audials, and muzzle of a Wolfticon.

The femme leaned down, picked up the backpack, put it in her subspace, and stretched. 

"Hands in the air, Decepticon!" 

The Wolfticon's...... Seeker's........ whatever's........ frame tensed in surprise before she turned on her heels slowly and looked at the white and blue officer with a cocked helm and curious expression. She had thought she was alone. She also hadn't expected to have a blaster pointed at her today.

"I said, 'Hands in the air'!" She repeated. 

"Who  _ **are**_ you?" The femme finally asked after a long pause.

"I am Cadet Strongarm, of the Kaon C-"

"Lemme stop ya there, Lawgirl," the Wolfticon seeker cut her off, ignoring the agitated shout of "Lawgirl!", "If you think you can get me to come along quiet, you got another thing coming. I'm Airwolf, not know who I am? "

There was a long pause.

"No............."

"Wow. You live under a rock the whole war? Don't answer that. Waitaminute... Why the frag do you smell like Bumblebee?"

" _What?_ " 

"You heard me. Why do you smell like you spend a lot of time around Bumblebee?!" The femme growled an impatient wolfish growl.

"The Lieutenant is my team's leader....." the law officer stuttered slightly. 

"Hmpf, so Babblebeep got his own team, huh?" She whispered to herself, then turned back to Strongarm. "Take me to him. No cuffs, no blasters, and I'll keep my claws and fangs and stilettos to myself. That work for you, Lawgirl?"

The white femme stared the Wolfticon/Seeker femme down for several minutes, before giving her a quiet nod and comming Fix-it to inform him of the fugitive, who politely listened in on the comm chatter as the minicon read out her rap sheet.

This femme, although only 14 vorns old, was deadly. A mercenary, who took whatever jobs she could get, had friends on both sides of the war, daughter of the mighty Decepticon Skyquake and a Wolfticon who's name was not given, could use just about anything as a weapon, held no true respect for anyone, her sanity was questionable, and she followed something called the "Striker Code" with unwavering determination and devotion. 

"Wow, for a femme who's only 14 you sure get around," Strongarm commented. "What was in that backpack? And why do _you_  have a holoform?"

"I have a holoform because I had to hide on this planet before they had vehicles because I first crash landed here before Christopher Columbus 'discovered' the Americas. In the backpack are video games, movies, and music. I would succumb to the real crazy if I didn't have these."

"Follow me, and  **don't**  you **dare** try anything, got it?"

"Got it, Lawgirl."

 


	3. Chapter 3

"Seriously, Lawgirl, " the Wolftiseeker began, ( _for the fifth time in a fragging row!_ Strongarm thought bitterly, she wasn't this femme's biggest fan) "Can you _go_ any slower? I mean, _seriously!_  How the frag does a cop expect to catch some crook when they can't even keep up with a Wolfticon Seeker who's been walking _backwards_ for the past mile!?"

The young femme took in a deep intake to calm herself before she spoke, "I'm not built for speed alone, an officer of the law doesn't have to be fast if they're smart enough, and you have _not_ been walking backwards for an entire mile. Only a few thousand feet, but not a whole mile."

"Oh, bite me, Lawgirl," the wolfish flyer said with a twitch of her wings and a roll of her eyes. The flame-decaled jet turned on a playlist of songs, quietly at first, but steadily rising in volume.

"Some legends are told, some turn to dust or to gold. You will remember me. Remember me for centuries," she sang with the song, which agitated Strongarm to no end.

"Turn down that music and stop singing!" The officer commanded. This got very little positive reaction out of the wolfish flyer. She switched to "Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger" by Daft Punk and turned the volume up LOUDER. She danced with the techno beat once it actually started, her tail swaying with the beat.

* * *

  
Airwolf smirked as she saw the shorter femme's optic twitch. She turned up the volume to the song louder, the lyrics clearly audible for anyone to hear, and danced as she walked, her frame swaying with the fast pace and strong lyrics. Strongarm had nearly had a spark attack when the lupine seeker had played Rise by Skillet _full blast_  and _sang along as loud as she could and not be screaming_.

The wolf-like jet stopped dancing and winced when she caught a strong smell. Yes, it had a great deal of Bumblebee's scent in it, but she could smell a _big_ , somehow _familiar_  DinoBot, at least one minicon, and the Lawgirl, among a plethora of others. Her wings shot down and her audials pressed themselves against the side of her helm as they approached a wall to what looked, sounded, and smelled like a scrapyard.

"Is something wrong? Do you not like where we are based? Because I can cuff you and shove you in stasis," Strongarm said to her when she noticed her current position.

"Not that," Airwolf started, "I can hear someone arguing about something stupid and the way the sound echoes off its surroundings tells me it's a scrapyard and I smell _so many people_ and I can't turn my audials down like you and I can tell that there's at least one minicon, and a DinoBot who really fragging smells fragging familiar. So if I cringe at the sudden influx of sensory input don't go and do something stupid like get offended!"

Strongarm was silent for a moment, then asked slowly, "You can tell all that just by sound and smell alone?"

The seeker nodded. Her music was still loud, but way quieter than it had been, so as to not give herself a headache. Evacuate The Dance Floor by Cascada. She loved that song. They jumped over the wall and she tripped over some old pile of junk and let out a loud wolfish yelp, a sound that would remind most of a kicked puppy. The argument stopped and everyone who was in the scrapyard came running. Fixit had thought that maybe Airwolf had thrown Strongarm and gotten dragged down with her, Denny and Russell had no idea what was going on, and when Bumblebee saw her he just facepalmed.

"Wolfie," the yellow mech muttered with a shake of his helm as he and Strongarm helped her up. Grimlock had just been staring at her the whole time. He _knew_ he knew her. He just couldn't remember quite how he knew her.

" **DECEPTICON!**  And she's not in _cuffs!?!_ " Denny shouted, scared and worried for his son's safety.  
"She's a Con? But her logo over here says she's an Autobot," Russell said, he was on her left, his dad on her right.  
"Actually," the Wolftiseeker started, "I'm neutral. I don't belong to either faction. But I have ties to both. Oh, and FYI, I can hear something in your groundbridge not working right and I smell something burning. If you want I can help fix it."

"How would you know cow-pow-HOW to fix a groundbridge?" Fixit asked.

"Are you alright?" Airwolf asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine," the orange minicon answered, then prompted her to explain her knowledge of groundbridges.  
"Oh, I'm actually a first-class engineer. Soundwave taught me most of it when I was little, and I learned more later," the lupine flier said with a one-armed shrug.

"If you're such a great engineer, " Strongarm said to her, still untrusting of her, "Then why are you willing to take on so many illegal mercenary jobs?"

The Wolftiseeker's audials flattened against her helm in anger, her wings flaring up and a small growl escaping her vocalizor, "Would _you_  be willing to hire me as an engineer? Me? The femme who's killed hundreds of bots in their sleep just because someone paid her to?"

They all fell silent. The only ones wearing looks of shock were the humans and Strongarm. Bumblebee, Grimlock, and Fixit simply had looks of sympathy on their faceplates. Bumblebee was the only one of the three mechs who remembered every bit of the war. He, like Airwolf, had no freedom from his past crimes, but his _faction_  was what kept him from sharing her fate.

"That's what I thought. Anyway, I'd rather not get blown to bits by a groundbridge malfunction, so I'm just gonna go fix the fragging thing," the lupine femme said, then turned towards the sound of a malfunctioning groundbridge.

* * *

  
The flame-decaled jet wiped her hands in an old rag. Melanie Martinez music played with the volume hiked up to maximum. Driving the only other femme in the area to insanity. Airwolf smiled.

"Could you _please_ turn that morbid music _off!?_ " Strongarm shouted, her servos over her audials.

" _Where, is my prescription? Doctor, Doctor, please listen; my brain, is scattered, you can be Alice I'll be the Mad Hatter_ ," Airwolf sang, pointing at the other femme when she said "Alice" and at herself when she said "Mad Hatter". Bumblebee just shook his head and sighed. It got worse when the merc grabbed a few novelty giant hats, the kind that people put on top of cars, and placed all of them in a stack on top of her helm, and started dancing crazy circles around Strongarm.

"Airwolf! Stop driving Strongarm crazy!" Bumblebee growled as he grabbed the femme with extremely questionable sanity and spun her around to face him, gripping her shoulder. "I can only handle ONE head case at a time!"

Airwolf whimpered as she removed the stack of hats from her helm, keeping the bottom one in her servos (it was fuzzy and purple), letting the rest fall to the ground, her audials down and giving him her best kicked sad puppy look.

"I'm immune to your puppy-dog eyes, Airwolf. We've been over this," he said, his glare intensifying each time she put on a more hurt look. As they argued, Strongarm was trying to figure out how a cold, seemingly sparkless, insane mercenary could even _accomplish_  that face. Meanwhile Grimlock just watched her, trying hard to figure out why he felt like he knew her, why she seemed so familiar, and why he remembered her sent so well.


End file.
